gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Karstark
Das Haus Karstark (engl. House Karstark of Karhold) ist eines der kleinen Häuser des Nordens, das als Vasall dem Haus Stark von Winterfell dient. Ihre Ländereien im Nordosten von Winterfell liegen in einem bewaldeten Gebiet, mit Blick auf das Zitternde Meer. Ihr Stammsitz ist die Burg Karholt, weshalb das Oberhaupt des Hauses den Titel Lord von Karholt trägt. Das Wappen des Hauses Karstark zeigt einen weißen Sonnenausbruch auf schwarzem Grund und ihre Worte lauten "Die Sonne des Winters". In der Serie Geschichte Das Haus Karstark ist eine Nebenlinie des Hauses Stark, die sich auf Karlon Stark als ihren Stammvater beruft, weshalb in ihnen das Blut der Starks und der Ersten Menschen des Nordens fließt. Karlon Stark war ein jüngerer Sohn vom König des Nordens, der ihm Ländereien im Osten der Region verlieh, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, die Rebellion des Hauses Bolton von Grauenstein niederzuschlagen, was vor etwa eintausend Jahren geschah. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde Karlons Sitz, ursprünglich Karls Holt genannt, zu Karholt, und die Starks von Karholt zu den Karstarks. Staffel 3 In einem Akt der Rache gegen das Haus Lennister brach Lord Rickard Karstark, der Lord von Karholt, in die Kerker von Schnellwasser ein und ermordete Martyn und Willem Lennister; entgegen dem Befehl von Robb Stark, dem König des Nordens. Lord Karstark und die Männer, die ihm bei der Tat geholfen hatten, wurden wegen Hochverrats zum Tode verurteilt. Robb enthauptete den Lord von Karholt persönlich. Vor der Hinrichtung fragte Robb nach Rickards letzten Worten und er antwortete "Du bist nicht mein König". Nach Rickards Tod verweigerten die Truppen des Hauses Karstark ihre Gefolgschaft und verließen Robbs Armee, wodurch er beinahe die Hälfte seiner Männer verlor. In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Karstark. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist das Haus Karstark von Karholt ein Adelsgeschlecht von Karholt aus dem Norden. Sie entstammen einer Nebenlinie ihrer Lehnsherrn, den Starks, und gehören zu ihren bedeutendsten Vasallen. Karstarks sind große, bärtige, langhaarige und wilde Männer, mit braunem Haar und blau-grauen Augen, die Mäntel aus Robben-, Bären- und Wolfspelz bevorzugen. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen weißen Sonnenausbruch auf schwarzem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Die Sonne des Winters". Geschichte Die Karstarks sind Nachkommen der Ersten Menschen und haben das Blut der Starks von Winterfell in sich. Beide Linien trennten sich vor eintausend Jahren. Ihr Gründer war Karlon Stark, der einen rebellischen Lord unterwarf und für seine Tapferkeit mit Ländereien belohnt wurde. Die Burg, die er baute, wurde Karls Holt genannt, was bald zu Karholt wurde und die Starks von Karholt über die Jahrhunderte zu den Karstarks. Karholt liegt nordöstlich von Winterfell, in der Mitte eines Waldes und hinter dem Letzten Fluss, mit Blick auf das Zitternde Meer. Östlich von Karholt sind die Grey Cliffs. Lord Rickard Karstark kämpfte an der Seite von Eddard Stark in der Schlacht am Trident. A Game of Thrones Die Karstarks bekannten sich zu Robb, der die Banner des Nordens zu sich rief. Angeführt von Lord Rickard und seinen Söhnen Harrion, Eddard und Torrhen, brachten sie dreihundert Pferde und beinahe zweitausend Fußsoldaten nach Winterfell, sangen Hymnen und marschierten nach dem Rhythmus großer Trommeln. Die Familie Karstark betritt die Burg, um den Starks ihren Respekt zu erweisen. Sie tragen schwarze, eiserne Halbhelme und schwarze Wollmäntel, gemustert mit der weißen Sonne. Bran Stark hört, wie Eddard Karstark seinem Bruder Torrhen zuflüstert, dass er lieber sterben würde, als verkrüppelt wie Bran zu sein. Torrhen antwortet, dass Bran wahrscheinlich innerlich gebrochen ist, aber zu feige sei, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Auf dem Marsch nach Süden lagerten die Männer von Karholt im Säuferturm von Maidengraben. Catelyn Tully warnt ihren Sohn Robb, vor Männern wie Roose Bolton und Rickard Karstark nicht unentschlossen zu wirken. Als die Stark-Armee bei den Zwillingen geteilt wird, führt Rickards Erbe Harrion die Speere der Karstarks mit Lord Boltons Infanterie, während Rickard gemeinsam mit seinen anderen Söhne und der Kavallerie Robb Stark begleitet. Eddard und Torrhen sind zwei von dreißig hochgeborenen Söhnen, die an der Seite des Jungen Wolfes in der Schlacht im Wisperwald kämpfen, wo beide von Ser Jaime Lennister erschlagen werden. Tyrion Lennister sieht die weiße Sonne der Karstarks unter den feindlichen Bannern am Grünen Arm. Er folgt dem Vorstoß von Ser Gregor Clegane gegen die Speerträger der Karstarks, die hinter den großen Eichenschilden waren, welche das Wappen von Karholt trugen. Harrion wird während der Schlacht am Grünen Arm erfasst und nach Harrenhal gebracht. Rickard fordert Rache für seine Söhne, doch Jaime wird als Gefangener benötigt. Nach der Schlacht der Lager wird Rickard Karstark gemeinsam mit Robb und anderen Anhängern der Alten Götter von Catelyn beim Beten im Götterhain von Schnellwasser gesehen. Er wird von Catelyn als Mann aus einem Alptraum wahrgenommen; hager mit leeren Augen durch seine Trauer. Lord Rickard bleibt loyal und ist der zweite Vasall nach Großjon Umber, der Robb zum König des Nordens erklärt. A Clash of Kings Die Karstarks sind eine der Familien, die durch die weibliche Linie mit dem Haus Hornwald verbunden sind, und damit eines der Häuser, die nach dem Tod von Lord Halys Hornwald und seines Erben Daryn, Interesse an den Ländereien der Hornwalds bekunden. Lord Karstark begleitete Robb bei seinem Feldzug in den Westlanden, stieß eine Lanze durch die Brust von Ser Stafford Lennister in der Schlacht bei Ochsenfurt und plünderte gemeinsam mit Galbart Glauer entlang der Küste. Tyrion Lennister, die amtierende Hand des Königs, plante, Harrion Karstark und Ser Wylis Manderly gegen Willem Lennister einzutauschen, doch die Verhandlungen scheiterten. Als Roose Bolton Harrenhal einnimmt, wird Harrion aus der Gefangenschaft befreit. Lord Bolton schickt ihn als Teil von Robett Glauer and Ser Helman Tallharts Truppen, um Dämmertal einzunehmen. Arnolf Karstark, der Kastellan von Karholt, bekundete Winterfell sein Bedauern darüber, dass er Ser Rodrik Cassel keine Hilfe gegen die Eisenmänner stellen kann, weil alle Männer in den Süden mit Robb gegangen sind. Theon Graufreud bemerkte einige Karstark-Banner in der Armee, die Rodrik bei Winterfell sammelte, um die Eisenmänner zu vertreiben. A Storm of Swords Nach der Plünderung von Winterfell überlegt Bran Stark zu den Umbers oder Karstarks zu gehen, die er für loyal hält. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte seines Vaters Eddard Stark, der sagte, Karholt sei eine starke Burg. In der Schlacht von Dämmertal wird Harrion von Lord Randyll Tarlys Armee gefangengenommen und bei Jungfernteich festgehalten. Die Karstarks, welche die Schlacht überlebten, schlossen sich wieder den Truppen von Roose Bolton an. Lord Karstark kehrte mit dem Rest von Robbs Armee aus den Westlanden zurück. Rickard entdeckte, dass Catelyn Tully Jaime Lennister aus der Gefangenschaft befreit hatte, in der Bemühung ihre Töchter zurückzuhalten. Dadurch fühlte sich Rickard seiner Rache beraubt. Aus Verzweiflung ermordete er gemeinsam mit sieben seiner Männer die gefangenen Knappen Tion Frey and Willem Lennister und tötete zwei Männer der Tullys bei der Ausführung. In der Zwischenzeit durchforstete seine Kavallerie die Flusslande auf der Suche nach Ser Jaime, als Rickard die Hand seiner Tochter Alys demjenigen versprach, der ihm Jaimes Kopf bringen würde. Für seine Verbrechen wurde Rickard von Robb Stark zum Tode durch Enthauptung verurteilt. Bei seiner Rede vor der Hinrichtung erinnert Rickard an seine Treue und die seines Hauses zu den Starks und verflucht Robb mit dem Vorwurf, er beginge kinslaying, aufgrund der alten familiären Bande zwischen den Karstarks und den Starks. Nach der Hinrichtung von Lord Rickard löst sich die Kavallerie der Karstarks vom Rest der Nordmänner und kehrt nach Karholt zurück. Die Infanterie der Karstarks sind ein Teil der Truppen von Lord Bolton, die sich ihm nach der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt anschließen. Sie marschieren mit Bolton zu den Zwillingen, aufgrund der Hochzeit zwischen Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey. Maester Aemon entsendet einen Raben nach Karholt, mit der Bitte um Hilfe zur Verteidigung der Schwarze Festung gegen die Wildlinge. A Feast for Crows Brienne von Tarth sieht Abzeichen des Hauses Karstark unter denen, die bei den Toten um Dämmertal eingesammelt wurden. Ser Roger Schweyn, der Ritter von Sauhorn in den Kronlanden, sagt Jaime Lennister, dass er von Männern angegriffen wurde, welche den weißen Sonnenausbruch trugen. Ser Daven Lennister gesteht Jaime, dass er geschworen hatte, seine Haare nicht zu schneiden, bis er seinen Vater Ser Stafford Lennister gerächt hat, aber er konnte seinen Schwur nicht erfüllen, weil Rickard durch Robb hingerichtet wurde. Mitglieder In der Serie Folgende bekannte Angehörige des Hauses Karstark werden in der Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnt: * Lord {Rickard Karstark}, Lord von Karholt, wegen Hochverrats von Robb Stark enthauptet. ** {Harrion Karstark}, sein Sohn, erschlagen im Kampf, an der Seite von Robb Stark. ** {Torrhen Karstark}, sein Sohn, getötet von Jaime Lennister bei einem Fluchtversuch. In den Büchern Folgende bekannte Angehörige des Hauses Karstark werden in der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" erwähnt: * Lord {Rickard Karstark}, Lord von Karholt. Wegen Befehlsverweigerung von Robb Stark hingerichtet. ** Harrion Karstark, ältester Sohn des Rickard. Neuer Lord von Karholt. Gefangener des Eisernen Throns. ** {Torrhen Karstark}, zweitältester Sohn des Rickard. In der Schlacht im Wisperwald gefallen. ** {Eddard Karstark}, drittältester Sohn des Rickard. In der Schlacht im Wisperwald gefallen. ** Alys Karstark, seine Tochter und Harrions Erbe. Verheiratet mit Sigorn, dem Magnar der Thenn. * Arnolf Karstark, sein Onkel. Der Kastellan von Karholt. ** Cregan Karstark, ältester Sohn des Arnolf. ** Arthor Karstark, zweitältester Sohn des Arnolf. *** 3 Enkel des Arnolf, Söhne von Arthor. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * en:House Karstark es:Casa Karstark ru:Карстарки zh:卡史塔克家族 Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Kleine Häuser Haus Karstark Kategorie:Häuser (Norden)